Pour un nouvel hiver
by Sheerazade
Summary: Elle se renferme peu à peu, il veut être vu. Elle est devenue reine, il est devenu hiver. Elle ne pense qu'à lui, il ne se souvient plus d'elle. Elle est monstre, il est légende. Ils ont le même don, la même destinée, un passé commun. Huit ans après la tragédie, leurs destins sont voués à se recroiser. Au carrefour d'un nouvel hiver.
1. PROLOGUE

_**prélude à l'hiver**__  
>a Jack &amp; Elsa story<em>

* * *

><p><em>J'ai une revanche à prendre sur l'hiver.<em>

Parfois, souvent, ce sont nos erreurs qui nous scellent et nous emprisonnent. Ce sont nos dogmes arriérés et nos jeux dangereux qui dispersent la lumière.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps lorsque deux silhouettes se faufilèrent sous le rayon maternel de la lune. Quelques chuchotements filèrent et se dispersèrent dans la bourrasque. Un rire cristallin, un éclat rieur dans le regard. Le froid mordant sur leurs peaux trop fragiles. Ils transcendèrent toutes les règles d'un haussement d'épaule désabusé. Juste ça. Après tout, ils se fondaient dans l'univers.  
><em>Ils étaient comme les maîtres du monde.<em>

« **Oh, Elsa, j'ai une idée géniale, tu vas voir. Gèle le lac, là-bas ! **»  
>Une idée géniale, tu avais dit. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?<br>Elle hésita. On le lui avait dit un millier de fois. Tu sais. _Cache tes pouvoirs. Cache tes sentiments. Ne laisse personne savoir. Tu as déjà blessé ta sœur. Tu es dangereuse, Elsa._ Pourtant, elle leva sa main droite et les flocons jaillirent comme un geyser d'étoiles de sa paume tendue. La surface d'eau cristallisa en quelques minutes sous leurs yeux fascinés d'enfants.  
>Stupides.<br>Candides.  
>Fragiles.<br>_Aussi éphémères que l'hiver._

_Alors il se fit vent et elle se fit flocon._  
>Il fendit la glace avec une langueur décadente, avec ce soupçon de grâce accordé à la lune. Son sourire était comme constellation sur son visage-univers. Alors lui offrit ses dents bien alignés, son croissant de lune mutin qu'elle reçu comme une bourrasque. Elsa fut moins pressante, se contentant de poser un pied tremblant sur la surface miroitante. Le vent glacé fit voleter ses mèches blondes.<br>Le lac gelé créait comme un miroir naturel adressé au ciel.

« **Jack, attends-moi **! elle piailla avec inquiétude et avança péniblement jusqu'à lui. « **Me laisse pas !**  
>- <strong>Viens là, princesse<strong>, répondit-il dans un éclat de rire. »

Il s'accroupit et écarta les bras afin qu'elle s'y jette, ce qu'elle fit, manquant glisser sur la surface glacée. Jack avait beau avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle ; il était son meilleur ami. C'était toujours lui qui venait la chercher au château alors que la nuit tombait, qui l'emmenait s'amuser un peu partout où c'était dangereux. C'était leur jeux d'enfants, leurs petite traditions enfantines et leurs dogmes légers qui l'extirpait à chaque fois de l'ennui. C'était le rayon de lune qui faisait scintiller la surface. On pouvait croire que lorsqu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux il dispersait en même temps la peur et le froid. Il la sortait de sa geôle glacée et l'emportait loin, loin de sa solitude. Juste loin. Là où personne ne pouvait les blâmer.  
><em>Avec lui, elle ne se sentait presque plus comme un monstre<em>.

_Tu sais, Jack, tu me manques tellement. Tes yeux marrons, ta tignasse brune mal coupée et ton rire d'abruti qui baignaient dans la lumière pale. Ton sourire bancal.  
>Ton tout.<em>

« **JACK, ATTENTION **! » elle avait hurlé.

Les rires s'étaient évanouis dans le blizzard. L'harmonie s'était rompue avec la glace.  
>Dans un craquement sinistre, elle s'était sentie vaciller avec le sol. Alors tout s'était passé très vite, dans un éclair confus. Jack s'était saisi d'une branche et l'avait rejetée sur la berge.<br>Avant de sentir son corps s'enfoncer dans le lac sombre que la glace ne recouvrait plus.  
>Il avait sombré dans l'obscurité mortelle.<br>Et son drôle de sourire n'avait même pas eu le temps de fondre sur ses lèvres.

_Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? J'avais dix ans ans, tu en avais dix-huit. Putain, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Tu me manques. C'est de ma faute, Jack. Tu n'aurais jamais du t'aventurer à jouer avec un monstre._  
>« <em>Me laisse pas <em>» elle avait dit. Avec sa foutue voix aux éclats enfantins.

_Tu nous entends le blizzard, tu nous entends ?_

* * *

><p>Dooonc voilà. J'ai ENFIN décidé de me lancer dans un petit Jelsa (le couple qui m'obsède en ce moment aha) et j'ai été choquée de voir qu'il y a SI PEU de fictions françaises sur eux deux. Il fallait y remédier. So here I am ! :D (je vais essayer de m'y tenir CETTE FOIS)<p>

& bien sur Jack Frost appartient à Dreamworks et Elsa à Disney. Lovance sur vous ! :D


	2. Chapitre 1 - Mauvais rêve

**Chapitre I  
><strong>Mauvais rêve

_ 'Cause the morning always comes to kill the dream_  
><em> You had the night before<em>

* * *

><p>Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps à ses cotés.<br>Ils étaient froids.

Elsa se réveilla en sursaut, un cri au bord des lèvres.  
>Elle cligna des yeux. Encore perdue quelque part où subconscient et réalité se confondent. La sueur glacée glissait contre ses omoplates comme une poignée de flocons. Elle se tourna sur le flanc. Il était toujours présent. Le sourire de Jack, son visage de nacre et son corps qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau ; ce mauvais rêve aux courbes terrifiantes. L'image restait ancrée sur sa rétine après tout ce temps, comme lorsqu'on ose regarder le soleil en face.<p>

Elle repoussa ses draps et creusa les reins dans un étirement lascif.  
>Son regard-ciel était encore embué<br>Elle effleura son reflet par inadvertance dans la baie vitrée baigné par la lune. Aussitôt, Elsa nota le pli amer de ses lèvres, ignora sa chemise de nuit trop courte pour être décente et ses longs cheveux ondulés par la nuit agitée. Ils étaient beaux, ainsi, cascade qui s'amusait à glisser contre sa poitrine et ses omoplates pour se perdre dans le creux de son dos. _Sauvages_.

Ses pieds nus effleurèrent le carrelage glacé comme les morts.

Elle ne s'en souvenait presque plus. Du visage de Jack. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'une mort, qu'une noyade, qu'une étoile qui s'éteint, qu'une nuée floue dans sa mémoire. Et plus elle tentait d'en approcher les courbes et les angles, plus il s'éloignait d'elle pour se noyer dans la brume.  
><em>Il avait fini par s'y perdre, lui aussi. Il était finalement devenu fantôme. <em>

Elsa alluma une bougie et la flamme vacillante jeta une lueur fébrile sur son visage creusé par la fatigue. La jeune-femme passa devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur entrouverte. Elle y glissa un regard, n'y rencontra que formes vaguement sombres, qu'amalgames hésitants.  
>Elle finit par s'échouer sur une table dans les cuisines désertes du palais. <em>Le souffle inaudible. <em>

« **Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige** ? fit une voix timide dans son dos.  
>- <strong>Anna<strong>, souffla Elsa dans un sourire. »

«_ Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige ?_ » avait fini par devenir leur code secret. Elsa se remémora leurs dix ans de silence, ces dix ans séparées par une simple porte en bois. Ces dix ans d'isolement et d'incompréhension. Anna prit place sur une chaise bringuebalante afin de faire face à sa sœur. La reine nota aussitôt la nervosité de la brune, le tapotement régulier de ses doigts contre la table en bois et son regard qui ne se fixe pas.

« **Je t'ai entendu te lever. Dis-moi, Elsa, tout va bien** ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. « **Enfin, parce que, si tu as un problème, Elsa. Tu sais que**. » Elle releva ses yeux auparavant masqués par ses cils trop longs. « **Tu peux tout me dire** ! » Grand sourire maladroit dans toute sa splendeur adorable.

Anna, c'était le mélange parfait entre excentricité, maladresse et innocence. Anna, c'était la seule chose qui valait réellement quelque chose à ses yeux.

«** C'était juste un cauchemar**, répondit Elsa évasivement. « **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter**.  
>- <strong>Et ton don... je, ça va<strong> ? »

_Non, ça ne va pas, Anna_.  
>Je ne veux pas te faire peur, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.<br>La reine baissa les yeux sur ses gants en soie. Ses longs cheveux ondulés vinrent caresser ses joues pales. Pour l'instant, tout était bien. Mais combien de temps encore ? Une, deux semaines peut-être, avant que le contenir ne devienne insupportable, avant que la glace ne la ronge de l'intérieur, lui bouffe les tripes et n'explose. L'avenir se profilait ainsi ; rester au palais jusqu'à ce que son don ne devienne incontrôlable, puis le quitter et partir loin dans la montagne, loin de tout. Histoire de lâcher toute la glace qui coulait en elle. Avant de tout recommencer.

Le contrôle de la glace n'était _plus_ un simple don. Il était devenu elle, il était devenu son corps, il bouffait sa chair, il bouffait son sang. Et il y aurait ce jour, où il finirait bien par devenir plus fort que sa maigre enveloppe charnelle. Alors elle deviendrait tempête de neige, bourrasque, ou simple flocon. Qui sait. Alors tout recommencerait à nouveau, comme au jour maudit de son couronnement.

Et pourtant.

« **Ça va.** » lâcha Elsa en guise de réponse. _Pour le moment_. « **Tu devrais aller te recoucher, tu sais**. »

Elle attendit qu'Anna ait disparu pour plonger sa tête entre ses mains gantées.  
>Elle les payaient. Tous ses mensonges enfouis dans sa conscience. <em>Elle s'y perdait<em>.

* * *

><p>Jack Frost jubilait intérieurement. L'automne touchait peu à peu à sa fin, noyant le brun de novembre dans les méandres de décembre. Bientôt, les habitations s'orneraient de guirlandes étincelantes et les enfants accrocheraient chaussettes à leurs cheminées. Cela signifiait son grand retour dans le vie active. En attendant, le gardien partageait son temps entre farces et vagabondages incessants. Et il commençait vraiment, vraiment, à manquer d'activités. Il passait le plus clair de son temps chez North. Autant dire que des yétis ou des lutins stupides, il en avait assez vu pour les cinq siècles à venir. Et que Bunny en avait sacrément marre de devoir dégeler ses œufs à chaque passage.<p>

Jack fini par s'élancer hors de l'atelier de North. Il prit la première bourrasque pour filer non pas là où s'implanterait son nouvel hiver, mais en direction du palais des dents. Il devait discuter avec Toothiana. Une de ses plus précieuses amies, si toutefois Jack Frost _pouvait_ avoir des amis.  
>Comme d'habitude, elle était débordée.<br>Comme d'habitude, les fées s'extasièrent devant ses dents aussi éclatantes que la neige.  
>Comme d'habitude, Jack s'impatienta au bout de cinq secondes à peu près.<p>

« **Ok, Jack, je suis à toi dans une minute, et COME ON GIRLS, KEEP CALM ! Molaire, Paris, secteur 5, Oxford, secteur 3, go !** »

La fée tournoya encore un instant dans toutes ses couleurs irisées. Jack la laissa à ses activités et disparu dans un calfeutrement ténu. Il voleta jusqu'au lac à l'onde trop claire, trop turquoise, bien trop belle. Si bien qu'il brisa l'harmonie en posant un pied sur la surface iodée. Une fine couche de glace se forma lors de la collision. Il avança lentement jusqu'à la fresque aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il pouvait presque les sentir vibrer. Les milliers de souvenirs que les dents refermaient. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son sceptre de bois.

« **Jack, je suis vraiment désolée. Pour tes souvenirs**, fit Fée dans son dos avec douceur. »

Jack secoua la tête et esquissa son étrange sourire bancal.

«** T'inquiètes pas pour moi, Fée. Je retrouverais Noirceur, je prendrais mille ans s'il le faut. Je lui arracherais mon passé en même temps que sa jugulaire.** »

La Fée des dents éclata de rire et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule glacée du gardien. Il se tourna vers elle. Il observa le soleil jouer dans ses ailes translucides et s'enfouir dans son drôle de plumage qui agresse la rétine. Il fit signe vaguement militaire avant de briser la glace qui s'était formée sous ses pas.

« **Bon, travaille bien. Moi, j'ai un hiver à préparer** ! »

Il disparut parmi l'océan des nuages, il se confondit avec la clarté du ciel. Ne laissant derrière lui : que cette drôle de brise glacée et une fine couche de givre.

* * *

><p>Le ronronnement de son conseiller semblait provenir d'un autre univers, auquel elle était totalement hermétique. Ou peut-être que c'était lui. <em>Qui était trop terre-à-terre<em>. Elsa saisit la plume qu'elle trempa dans l'encrier avec délicatesse. Alors une fine couche de givre commença à se déposer sous ses doigts, et elle lâcha l'objet dans un sursaut. Éclaboussures sombres sur le précieux traité. Et puis _merde_, à la fin.  
>Elsa se releva brusquement.<p>

« **On s'occupera de tout ça plus tard, si vous le voulez bien**, jeta-t-elle un trop sèchement. »  
>Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, le pauvre.<br>« **Votre Altesse**...

Mais Elsa s'était déjà enfuie.  
>Elle dévala les escaliers en relevant les pans de sa robe pour ne pas trébucher. Elle sentait le sol craquer sous ses bottes, comme un chemin verglacé qui naissait de sa collision avec les marches. Elle finit par déboucher dans la cour du château, et le soleil sur sa peau sembla effacer son pouvoir de manière indicible. Elle continua sa course, avant de percuter un obstacle imposant. Qui, au passage, n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle lui était rentrée dedans.<p>

« **Excuse-moi heu**... elle leva les yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire. « **Kristoff**.  
>- <strong>Salut, <strong>_**altesse**, _répondit le jeune-homme en se tournant vers elle. »

Une ombre de sourire passa sur ses lèvres roses.

« **Dis, tu t'apprêtes à partir** ? Demanda-elle en le voyant s'affairer autour de son traîneau. **Parce que si c'est le cas, j'aimerais bien que tu m'emmènes. J'ai peur de, et bien, tu sais. De gaffer.  
>- Vas-y, monte<strong> ! Dit Kristoff dans un large sourire. »

La traîneau filait sur la glace avec une vitesse qui défiait l'entendement et c'était grisant, tu sais, la morsure sur sa peau, la bourrasque dans ses cheveux et le rayon du soleil qui jouait sur la neige. Elle se cramponna avec force, lâchant un sourire crispé à Olaf qui avait décidé d'être de la promenade. Bon dieu, comme la manière de conduire de Kristoff était effroyable. Horrible. Effrénée. _Géniale_.

La petite troupe finit sur la large surface glacée où le jeune-homme prélevait la glace. Assise sur la berge, Elsa laissait son don s'étendre avec douceur créant bourrasques roses de glaces translucides, formes abstraites et visages décomposés. Olaf s'amusait à patiner tout autour de Kristoff dans sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Elsa, quant à elle, ne pouvait plus du tout. _S'aventurer sur le moindre lac gelé_.

« **Elsaaaaa, je suis fatigué**, geignit Olaf en s'accrochant à sa jambe. **Masse-moi, Elsaaa**.  
>- <strong>Pousse-toi<strong> ! rit Elsa avec douceur.  
>- <strong>Dis Elsa, pourquoi t'as pas d'AMOUREUX ? J'veux dire, tu es MAGNIFIQUE, charmante, gentille, adorable, tu sais approximativement cuisiner, bon, y'a juste un petit problème de température quoi. On va dire que t'es pas vraiment très <em>chaude, <em>BOUAAHAHAHAHAHA.**  
>- <strong>C'était très drôle, Olaf, vraiment. Très fin !<strong> répondit-elle en éclatant de rire malgré elle. **On va dire qu'un homme ne voudrait pas d'une _femme_ qui peut le congeler à la moindre dispute, t'es d'accord avec moi ?**  
>- <strong>Moi, je voudrais de toi. Je ne peux scientifiquement pas être congelée plus que je ne le suis maintenant. CHERIE, on est FAIT l'un pour l'autre !<strong> »

Elle réfléchissait à l'éventualité d'offrir une amoureuse bonhomme de neige à Olaf lorsqu'il prononça ce fameux prénom. Une simple syllabe qui percute, tu sais, un vague qui s'écrase sur la cote dans l'écume effervescente. Un mot qui semblait revenir tout droit du néant, du rien de l'univers, des lambeaux du monde et de l'existence. Ce simple prénom cauchemardesque.

« **_Jack_ voudrait de toi**.  
>- <strong>Jack, s'il ressuscitait, ne voudrait jamais de moi<strong>, marmonna Elsa avec noirceur.  
>- <strong>TU CONNAIS JACK FROOOOST<strong> ? hurla Olaf de toutes ses forces. »

Si bien que Sven en cracha sa carotte, que Kristoff en lâcha sa scie et qu'Elsa dans un sursaut fit exploser une énième créature de glace. Elle réalisa alors qu'il ne parlait pas du Jack qu'elle connaissait. Personne ne l'avait connu, après tout, à part elle.

« **Non, bien sur que non. Enfin si**, concéda Elsa. **Je connais Jack Frost, mais tu sais, ce n'est qu'une vieille légende nordique. Enfin, Jack Frost n'existe pas. Pas plus que le père Noël ou le marchand de sable, tu vois ?**  
>- <strong>Il n'existe pas pour<strong> _toi_, rétorqua Olaf. **Mais je te rappelle que je suis un bonhomme de neige. Et je le vois, aussi sûrement que je peux te voir toi ! Il _est_ l'hiver. Et il est toi, aussi, en quelque sorte. Vous avez le même don, après tout. C'est lui qui nous apporte l'hiver. Quand tu ne le fais pas à sa place par inadvertance, HEIN ?**  
>- <strong>Olaf<strong>...  
>- <strong>Je te jure, Elsa. Il existe. Tu devrais peut-être le rencontrer, peut-être qu'il pourrait te délivrer de ton don. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne puisse pas me croire alors que toi-même, tu contrôles la glace<strong> ! » Il faillit en fondre de rage.

Et Olaf n'était qu'un bonhomme de neige, vaguement débile, vaguement insensé. Il parlait de légendes inconnus comme il parlerait de ses meilleurs amis. Avec une ferveur nouvelle.  
>Mais puisque son don existait.<br>_Jack Frost pouvait-il en être la clé ?_

« _tu nous entends l'blizzard, tu nous entends ? Si tu nous entends, va t'faire enculer. _»

* * *

><p>voici la suite ! j'espère que vous vous êtes pas ennuyés, je prends mon temps pour amorcer leur RENCONTRE (vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte aha). donc heuuu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, &amp; merci pour toutes vos reviews précédentes, ça m'a fait supeeer plaisir (&amp; louve, je serais ravie de lire ta fanfic !)<p>

(vous remarquerez que contrairement au film, Jack n'a pas encore recouvré ses souvenirs. Ce serait comme une fin-suite alternative, un mix des deux univers et histoires. quelques détails changeront comme ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, surtout !)

amour sur vous, qui lisez cette fanfic ! :3 3


	3. Chapter 2 - dialogue givré

**Chapitre 2  
><em>just believe<em>**

_« Mon nom est Jack Frost. Comment je le sais ?  
>La lune me l'a dit. Mais c'est la seule chose qu'elle m'a apprise. »<em>

Il volait au gré des aléas emporté par une bourrasque, cueilli par un coup de vent. Il n'était qu'une silhouette silencieuse qui déchirait l'horizon. Il effleura les nuages du bout de ses orteils et de son bâton. Sa capuche était insolemment relevée sur ses cheveux argenté. _Couleur de lune. Couleur des reflets sur l'océan. Couleur de la lumière qui courrait dans ses yeux._ Jack, Jack voulait beaucoup de chose. Sa liberté, son passé, savoir, et apprendre. Débusquer les mystères, déterrer les épiphanies. Et pourtant la lune, elle ne lui disait rien, elle ne lui disait jamais assez. Il était démuni face à son rôle de légende. Il avait été démuni face à son rôle d'hiver.

C'était toujours ainsi.

C'est raté, Jack. Après tout, tu gâches toujours tout. T'es toujours là, à faire des conneries à droite à gauche, à gâcher le travail des autres gardiens. T'es une plaie, Jack, tu le sais bien. Et si Bunny avait raison, au final ? Et si tu ne valais rien ? Pourtant il apportait la joie. La neige et le verglas. Les rires et les glissades.  
>Tu es un gardien. Mais <em>gardien <em>; c'est quoi ça veut dire quoi et si ce n'était rien. Ou simplement pas important.

Il fini par percer la soie nuageuse dans un silence pesant. Il n'y avait que montagnes et eau à perte de vue, et elle lui renvoya l'image trouble de la lune. Elle semblait se noyer parmi les reflets de l'onde. Il voleta un instant, et ne reconnu l'endroit qu'au détour d'un mont enneigé. _Arendelle_. C'était un royaume minuscule, perdue dans la montagne comme un bijou dans son écrin. Niché hors du monde et de leur époque. Jack connaissait ce pays pour l'hiver étrange qui s'y était installé quelques mois plus tôt. Il le connaissait également pour sa Reine - dont il avait oublié jusqu'au prénom - et ce don hors du commun qu'elle détenait, inédit pour une mortelle dans son genre. Il l'avait observé quelques fois. Toujours de loin.

Et pourtant. Elle le fascinait. Elle avait toujours l'air distante trop douce trop gentille. Trop mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Bien évidemment.

Il aurait donné tellement.  
>Pour qu'elle puisse seulement l'apercevoir.<p>

Il s'approcha du château, autour duquel il tournoya quelques instants. Il capta la silhouette de la reine en contre-jour, derrière la porte vitrée qui donnait sur son balcon. Finalement, il s'approcha et se rendit compte qu'elle était entrouverte. Assez pour qu'il s'y faufile, ce qu'il fit dans le plus pur des silences.

« _Bonjour, altesse_, dit-il à son égard.

Elle ne lui coula même pas un regard. Alors il leva la main et voulu lui toucher l'épaule, mais il passa à travers avec le frisson habituel. Soupir lasse. Il évolua jusqu'au lit de la jeune-femme, où une masse de papiers et de livres ouverts s'amoncelaient en cœur dans une orgie de papier ambré. « _Légendes nordiques _», «_ Folklore _». Il décrypta son nom partout. _Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost_. Il se tourna vers la blonde. Elle faisait les cent pas nerveusement, si bien que le givre semblait s'intensifier et se déposer un peu plus dans la pièce déjà glacée.

« _Alors comme ça, tu fais des recherches sur moi_ ? murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. _Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas au principal intéressé ? Allez, réponds-moi, reine de glace !_

Il tournoya autour d'elle, créant une bourrasque qui fit voleter les mèches blondes de la reine. Elle recula précipitamment et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Jack revint à l'attaque, lui administrant un coup de vent aussi fort qu'elle en tomba sur son lit. Son cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse contre sa cage thoracique tandis qu'elle scrutait sa chambre lentement. Elle ne rencontra que le vide et le givre brillant. L'air à peine chargé.

Elle se releva et remit une mèche derrière son oreille.  
>Un peu étourdie. Un peu affolée.<p>

« _Pourquoi tu réponds pas, hein ? Dis-moi ? Tu ne crois pas en moi c'est ça ? Pourtant, on a le même pouvoir. Je peux t'insulter, je sais que tu m'entendras pas, de toute façon_. »

Il se fit tornade impitoyable, il se fit murmure au creux de son oreille. La rage du mercenaire en quête de reconnaissance.  
>Et toujours cette même question.<p>

« _Pourquoi tu ne crois pas en moi ?_ »

Les pages s'éparpillèrent dans l'atmosphère. Blizzard intime blizzard de poche un blizzard rien que pour elle. Rien que pour cette femme, si semblable à lui mais en même temps infiniment loin. Tout ça à cause de son absence de croyances.

« _ASSEZ_. »

Elsa s'était levée.  
>Son cri avait percé la tempête l'avait déchiré l'avait défaite aussi facilement que l'on déchire une feuille de papier. Elle le savait bien, que ce déchaînement n'était pas son œuvre à elle. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Ou alors elle était devenue complètement <em>dérangée. <em>

« _Qui es-tu, que veux-tu, disparais, laisse-moi tranquille_, enchaîna-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. _Je ne sais pas ce que tu es. Esprit gardien rien du tout folie effet de mon imagination ou mauvais rêve. Mais laisse-moi tranquille. Pars d'ici_. »

Elle respirait à peine. Scrutant l'atmosphère à travers les flocons qui tombaient sur ses épaules avec indolence. Jack se calma lentement. Il fit jouer son bâton entre ses deux mains trop blanches pour être humaines. Alors il ramassa une page où s'étalait en lettrines du moyen-age les deux syllabes suivantes « _JACK FROST_ » et la fit tomber sur son épaule. Elsa l'attrapa au vol et tenta tant bien que mal de faire le rapprochement.

« _Jack Frost_ … ? _C'est Jack Frost qui fait tout ça_ ? murmura-t-elle. _Pourquoi, pourquoi je ne te vois pas_ ?  
>- <em>Bien joué, chérie<em>, lâcha Jack entre ses dents serrées. _Il te reste plus qu'à réfléchir_. »

Et pourtant, pourtant.  
>Elle ne le voyait toujours pas.<p>

Jack Frost vola jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Il avait pris pour habitude de ne presque plus marcher. Ça lui disait trop rien, pas assez original, trop banal, et surtout; un peu trop _humain_.  
>De la pointe de son crayon-bâton, il traça, il esquissa. En lettres de givre, il fit doucement scintiller le message suivant ; «<em> CROIS EN MOI<em>. » La phrase s'illumina sous le rayon caressant de la lune. Elsa observa les lettres se former sous son regard émerveillé. Elle s'approcha doucement, presque peureusement, et effleura le sol du bout des doigts comme pour s'assurer que tout était bien réel. Les mots restèrent en suspend dans son esprit.  
>Bel et bien là.<br>Jack Frost_. Est-ce que tu existes? _

Il finit par s'attendrir.  
>On aurait dit une gamine à peine sortie de l'enfance. C'était plus la reine d'Arendelle à cet instant, c'était plus rien. C'était juste elle. Sans sa fameuse tresse, sans sa robe bleue ciel. Avec ses yeux bien trop grands, son sourire béat et ses petites manies en bordel.<p>

« Alors, est-ce que tu crois en moi, à présent ? jeta Jack avec son petit sourire en coin. »

Elsa leva les yeux vers lui.  
>Elle le voyait, à travers les flocons qui s'évaporaient dans l'atmosphère. Elle plissa les yeux, aperçu son sourire en coin, tordu comme un boomerang et ses cheveux argents. On aurait dit le rejeton mal-aimé de la lune. Mais il était plus que ça, bien sur. Elle rencontrait l'hiver en personne.<p>

« Apparemment.

_Jack_.  
>Et il lui ressemblait tellement.<br>C'était véritablement troublant.  
>Et elle devait faire quoi, Elsa, dans ce cas-là ? S'agenouiller, prier, lui serrer la main, lui montrer un quelconque signe de respect ? Elle resta plantée là, à le dévisager. A le bouffer de son regard qui avale tout. Elle voulu parler, dire un truc pertinent. Finalement, elle laissa échapper<p>

« _C'est pas très gardien, de s'imposer ainsi dans l'intimité d'une femme_.  
>- <em>C'est pas très <span>royal<span>, de se présenter en petite tenue lorsqu'on est une reine_, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.  
>- <em>Je crois que vous avez omis le fait que vous êtes dans ma chambre. En pleine nuit. Et que je ne vous connais absolument pas. Ah au passage, vous vous êtes invité<em>. »

Elle appuya bien chacun de ses mots tout en le vrillant du regard. Elle finit par rougir. Foutue peau pâlotte, foutus cheveux ondulés, foutue robe de nuit trop courte.

« D'_accord, ok, je suis en tort_, concéda-t-il. _Mais sois pas gênée, altesse, et surtout, arrête de me vouvoyer. Dis, pourquoi faisais-tu des recherches sur moi heu... ?  
><em>- _Elsa_, lui apprit-elle. _C'est à propos de mon don. Écoute, v... tu, bref. Si on doit discuter, je vais mettre une tenue heu. Plus décente, v... tu vois_ ? »

T'as l'air tellement stupide, Elsa. Reine de l'ancienne époque, pas assez drôle, trop gênée, nulle. Perdue. A qui rien ne réussi vraiment. Voilà ton portait tiré en deux minutes chrono.

« _Non, on s'en fiche_. »

Il l'attrapa par la taille alors qu'elle s'avançait vers son armoire. Il savoura. La chaleur de sa peau contre ses paumes, sa réaction outrée de princesse ; il expira un petit rire moqueur.

« _Lache moi_ ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant.  
>- <em>Chut, tu vas réveiller tout le château. Non, allez, viens on va s'amuser<em> ! jeta-t-il en la tirant en arrière. »

Elle fini par se laisser faire entre ses bras.  
>Il parlait comme lui. Comme son Jack. Son défunt Jack.<br>Il l'amena jusqu'au balcon et la souleva du sol afin de la porter comme une princesse. Il grimpa sur la rambarde. La lune les fixait. Et elle se moquait d'eux. Elsa eu juste le temps d'observer le soupçon de malice tapi dans les yeux du gardien avant qu'il ne saute.

Ils tombèrent dans le vide aussi sûrement que les dogmes explosèrent en un milliard de morceaux.


	4. Chapter 3 - vol plané

yo j'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre (révisions révisions aha) mais voilà. j'espère qu'il vous plaira  
><strong>disclaimer : <strong>les personnages appartiennent à Disney & Dreamworks. Quelques citations sont tirés de Fauve.  
>(ps : j'ai modifié légèrement les autres chapitres par soucis de cohérence.)<p>

bonne lecture zoubi !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<br>**« _Emmène-moi nul part, ce sera toujours mieux que quelque part_. »

Elle attendit la chute.  
>Cette-dernière n'arriva pas.<br>Ils marchaient sur les courants d'air. Littéralement. Elle serra la main du gardien si fort que sa circulation sanguine aurait pu s'arrêter. Il rit, avec ce rire si singulier qui vrillait l'air. Elle se détacha légèrement de lui et imita avec timidité ses pas qui s'échelonnaient dans le vide. Tant qu'il tenait sa main, elle volait elle aussi. Toutes les notions s'échappèrent, les normes volèrent en éclats.  
>C'était le moment du tout et le triomphe de l'infini.<br>Elle aurait du détester ce moment. Sentir que tout ce qui touchait à la raison glissait un peu plus hors de sa portée et que son esprit lentement s'anesthésiait. Ce n'était pas le cas. Puis, tout semblait si familier.

« Regarde comme tout est plus beau d'en haut, dit-il au creux de son oreille.  
>- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle. »<p>

Et dans cette question, elle abandonna le vouvoiement.

- Je sais pas. Qui s'en soucie ?  
>- Personne.<p>

Elle le pensa assez fort pour cueillir à nouveau le sourire du gardien. Il la retint un peu plus fort, et un instant, il se demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi dans le ciel, pourquoi en pleine nuit. Avec cette reine dangereuse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses questions s'envolèrent comme vapeur dans l'atmosphère.

Il connaissait son prénom, à présent. Elsa. Elsa d'Arendelle.  
><em>Dis, Jack Frost, est-ce que tu trouves ça joli ?<em>

Il la déposa sur la surface enneigée avant de tourner tout autour d'elle, toujours aussi taquin. Il voulait jouer, il voulait tester, il voulait la défier.

« Alors vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, princesse !  
>- Reine, corrigea-t-elle machinalement. Que veux-tu voir ? »<p>

Sourire.  
>Dents éclatantes.<br>Mots en suspends.

« Me montrer ce que tu sais faire.  
>- Rien d'autre que quelques flocons.<br>- Ça nous fait déjà un point commun, lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Allez, vas-y. »

Elsa voulu protester, puis se ravisa. Elle ébaucha un sourire à son tour un sourire timide, bien moins audacieux que celui du gardien. Il était plus proche du fantôme que de l'humain, elle était plus sorcière que reine. Il pouvait la comprendre.  
>Elle se concentra et sentit la magie coloniser peu à peu son corps. Elle fit naître de ses doigts des sculptures de glace, des flocons géants, un ballet de créations étincelantes sans queues ni têtes. Jack s'y joignit, de la pointe de son bâton. Ils jouèrent un instant, redevenant des gamins insouciants et innocents. Boules de neige et bonhommes de glace.<p>

« Et ça, sais-tu faire, cher gardien ? chuchota Elsa. »

Elle avait bien finir par se prendre au jeu.  
>Sa magie donna naissance à un lutin de neige qui s'anima fugacement puis se mit à danser autour d'eux. Jack se pencha, sincèrement impressionné par les capacités d'Elsa.<p>

« Tu donnes la vie. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et la jaugea. Il fouilla son iris, plongea jusqu'à sa rétine, se laissa porter par ce regard si étrange. Elle donnait vie à des glaçons. C'était à la limite du malsain, c'était inhumain. C'était dangereux.

« Ton pouvoir est bien plus... puissant que ce que je pensais, dit-il.  
>- Il est monstrueux. »<p>

Elsa fit disparaître ses œuvres d'un claquement de doigt. Il y avait des réminiscences. Des trucs, des souvenirs, des flash enfouis sous la poudreuse, des rayons d'ombre étouffés par la neige. Des murmures ténus mais immarcescibles, au fond. Il ne servait à rien d'y penser, il suffisait seulement d'ignorer. C'était épuisant, ça écorchait petit à petit.

« Il te suffit simplement de le contrôler ! s'enthousiasma Jack. Je pourrais t'aider si..  
>- Je ne peux pas ! coupa Elsa en secouant la tête. »<p>

Il ne répondit pas.  
>Elle se détourna brutalement et il posa sa main sur son bras nue. Elle frissonna au contact étrange du gardien comme un effleurement indolent de spectre. Il était là sans l'être vraiment. C'était aussi doux qu'un flocon sur la peau.<p>

« Je déteste le froid, je déteste la glace le givre et le blizzard, les bonhommes de neige les glaçons les tempêtes et... »

Il l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et la tourna vers lui avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle haï ses yeux qui la dévorait. Elle détesta d'une manière viscérale. Alors elle se tue.

« Pourquoi faisais-tu des recherches sur moi ? demanda Jack Frost sans la lâcher.  
>- Je pensais... » Elle hésita, se mordit la lèvre avec fébrilité. « Que si jamais tu existais, tu pourrais m'en débarrasser. Peut-être. Je ne veux pas rester un monstre toute ma vie. »<p>

Il la lâcha, et elle lu la déception, la colère, le vide dans son regard éteint et délavé par la glace. Mais il ne pouvait pas la comprendre, il pouvait pas. Il n'était pas humain il était esprit, même pas réellement gardien, il n'avait rien, ne connaissait rien. C'était triste à dire mais en un sens, sans l'hiver, il n'était plus rien.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, chuchota Jack dans un filet de voix lourde de menace. Et ce don ne fait pas de _nous_ des monstres.  
>- Jack, murmura Elsa. Tu n'es rien d'autre que l'hiver. <em>Tu es l'hiver immortel.<em> Je suis humaine, instable, éphémère, et je ne peux pas réellement contrôler cette force qui est en moi. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que blesser et congeler.  
>- Tu peux.<br>- Je ne peux pas ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort. Comment un mort qui n'y connaît rien pourrait le savoir mieux que moi ? Qui es-tu, Jack Frost, à part l'hiver ?  
>- Je suis gardien.<br>- Pas un vrai gardien, personne ne croit _vraiment_ en toi. »

Jack recula, blessé. Elle rouvrit d'une phrase le trou béant en son sein qu'elle avait réussi à boucher le temps d'une envolée. Alors il s'en rendit un peu plus compte, au fond, de l'absence de matière et de son inutilité flagrante.

« Je pense, jeta-t-il, je pense que vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seule, majesté.  
>- Non, Jack... je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.<br>- Oh que si, souffla le gardien en s'éloignant un peu plus.  
>- Jack, je te jure que... »<p>

Elle tenta de le rejoindre. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige et le blizzard lui coupait la vue. Pour la première fois, l'hiver lui glissa des doigts. Elle fit des gestes vains pour écarter la neige de plus en plus dense. Et Jack s'éloignait. Elle devinait sa silhouette floue dans le brouillard. Les contours se brouillèrent. Réalité et formes abstraites se confondirent et laissèrent place aux sapins indécis dans l'horizon. Elle hurla, peut-être. Elle ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte.  
>Mais Jack avait disparu.<p>

Elle se posa un milliard de questions. Etait-il parti ou avait-elle simplement perdu foi en lui ? Il ne suffisait pas de savoir il fallait se convaincre. C'était fini. Elle aurait voulu continuer. A croire.

Jack la suivi le long du chemin.  
>Dans la montagne.<br>Jusqu'au château.  
>Jusqu'à sa chambre.<br>Puis il disparu pour de bon. A quoi bon ? Elle ne le voyait plus.

* * *

><p>« Elsa ? Elsa, je te parle ! »<p>

Elsa leva ses yeux cernés vers Anna. Elle se serait endormie si la voix fluette de sa sœur ne l'avait pas cueilli au vol. Grognement. Juste pour lui montrer que oui, elle l'écoutait, mais qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour parler.

« Avec Kristoff, on compte et bien... on comptait se marier ce printemps ! hurla Anna, radieuse.  
>- Je sais, souffla Elsa. Tu me l'a dit quelque chose comme, trois fois. »<p>

Elle le savait. Qu'elle aurait du se montrer plus enthousiaste.  
>Mais sa sœur ne se laissa pas ébranler pour autant. Elle énonça à toute vitesse une liste interminable des choses-dont-elle-avait-absolument-besoin-sous-peine-de-mort-imminente composés de douceurs aussi inutiles que des dragées en forme de cœurs et des orchidées roses. <em>Faut jamais oublier les orchidées. <em>Elsa s'appuya sur la table afin de se relever. L'acajou céda place à la glace qui la rongea et s'incrusta à une vitesse qui lui valu un sursaut de recul. Elle tenta de l'en empêcher, mais rien n'y fit.  
>Il dévorait tout.<p>

« Non... murmura Elsa.  
>- Elsa ? Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Anna, oubliant ses orchidées le temps d'une minute.<br>- Mon don, Anna, mon don ! Il redevient incontrôlable ! Je comprends pas ! »

Elle se leva et s'enfuit, Anna sur ses talons. Elle aurait voulu se taper, s'empêcher, empêcher son don de revenir et de dérailler à nouveau. Mais encore une fois, tout allait mal. La neige lui échappait à chaque mouvement.

« Attends, Elsa !  
>- Arrête de me suivre ! jeta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en pressant le pas. »<p>

Et il avait fallu que Kristoff apparaisse comme par magie dans son champ de vision, qu'elle fasse un geste pour l'écarter. A la place, ce fut une giclée de glace qui se ficha dans l'épaule de l'homme qui s'écroula à terre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Anna hurla, Elsa recula. La rousse se jeta sur son fiancé afin de tâter son pouls.

« ELSA QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? cria-t-elle alors que quelques serviteurs accouraient, attirés par l'agitation. QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS ?

Dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès était inutile.  
>Ils chargèrent le corps de l'homme sur son traîneau et Anna le mena jusqu'au sorcier qui l'avait guéri quelques années plus tôt. Elle ne lança pas un regard à sa sœur, ne lui adressa pas le moindre mot. Elle se contenta de filer dans l'hiver naissant.<br>Elsa ne se ressemblait plus vraiment.

Kristoff se remettait petit à petit de sa blessure glacée, Anna semblait lui tourner le dos et avec elle, tout son peuple. La rumeur de la Reine qui avait à nouveau perdu le contrôle de son don s'était répandu comme feu au poudre. Les gens murmuraient sur son passage. Là était le problème, ils murmuraient sur son passage et elle n'osait plus sortir.

Elle s'était échouée dans sa chambre, perdue entre les draps de satin. Elle avait abandonné sa couronne, ses robes rutilantes et sa cape givrée dans un tas brillant au pied de son lit. Elle réfléchissait, se perdait, hésitait. Elle finit par faire valser ses couvertures. Elle marcha jusqu'à son balcon. Le ciel tirait sur les tons chauds un orange sombre, un rose pale qui noyait le bleu pervenche de la soirée. Quelques étoiles osaient percer les nuages effilés. Bientôt, la nuit serait complète. Elle pensa à Jack Frost, juste le temps d'une respiration. Elle n'était plus bien sure si les instants passées avec lui avaient été réels. Peut-être avait-elle tout inventé.  
>Peut-être que Jack Frost n'existait pas.<p>

« Salutations, chère Reine de Glace.

Une voix rauque, grêle, désagréable comme des ongles qui crissent sur un tableau.  
>Elle se retourna aussitôt. Pour se trouver face au cauchemar en personne.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 - de l'autre coté

**CHAPITRE 4**  
>« Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est ton héritage.<br>Et ce sera pire encore quand tu auras mon age.  
><em>Benjamin Biolay<em>

* * *

><p>Au fond, on croit être bon lorsqu'on montre nos pires cotés.<br>Il tournait comme un prédateur autour d'elle. Ses doigts se cognaient les uns contre les autres et son regard scabreux se ficha dans la jeune-femme. Elle se sentit transpercée. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle égraina ses paroles avec calme. Elsa affichait cette espèce de fausse sérénité propre à l'urgence. Un geste brusque et le croque-mitaine se retrouverait étouffé sous la glace. Elle restait alerte, la main sagement repliée dans le creux de son dos. Comme _toujours_.

« Je ne me répéterais pas. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Son regard bleu le balaya avec négligence. Elle nota sa dégaine inhumaine, son teint cireux de cadavre, sa silhouette dégingandé et ses membres trop longs qui le faisait ressembler à une énorme araignée. Il aurait pu paraître effrayant, mais il semblait tellement décharné par l'immortalité qu'il en était devenu une caricature de cauchemar, un simili de vampire à la chevelure broussailleuse. La jeune-femme se recoiffa légèrement à l'aide de ses doigts puis remis en place les pans de sa longue robe blanche, avant de poser sur lui un regard interdit. Elle leva la tête. Elle aurait du être effrayé par cette apparition digne de ses pires cauchemars. Elle aurait du hurler et le tuer sans autre forme de cérémonie. Mais elle était désespérée. Et son désespoir, Pitch l'avait ressenti. Non. Il l'avait _flairé_.  
>Il la savait prête à tout.<p>

« Je suis, comment vous expliquer. » Une voix doucereuse dans laquelle on s'engonce. Une note qui repousse mais hypnotise. « Je suis la _terreur_. En fait, je suis comme vous. Un monstre incompris repenti. Je suis avide de vengeance. Je suis là pour vous aider à trouver _votre _solution, vous délivrer. Est-ce que cette présentation vous convient ?  
>- Me délivrer, répéta-t-elle, méfiante.<br>- Vous délivrer. Je vous observe depuis longtemps. J'ai tout vu. Vos tentatives vaines, Jack Fr...  
>- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le physique du prince charmant, coupa-t-elle finalement.<br>- Je suis le mieux de ce qui se fait chez les monstres, murmura-t-il en lui tendant sa main décharnée. »

Elsa ne la saisie pas.  
>Elle réfléchissait. Elle remuait l'infini des possibilités. Il disait pouvoir la délivrer. Et contre toute attente, elle voulu le croire. Parce qu'elle voyait dans son regard un quelque chose de détresse, une once d'espoir.<p>

« Les gardiens m'ont détruit. » L'homme rit amèrement. « Ils m'ont détruit, sous prétexte que j'étais monstre ; l'allégorie du cauchemar. Cependant, les enfants ont besoin des cauchemars pour grandir, sans la terreur, comment peut-on prétendre au bonheur ? La lune m'a nommée croque-mitaine, la lune elle-même m'a choisie pour contrebalancer la joie qu'apportent les gardiens. Je suis le contraste du malheur qui fait ressortir les moments heureux. J'ai le rôle ingrat, pourtant je suis indispensable. Je veux juste une petite place dans les croyances de ce monde. J'ai tout autant le droit d'exister que le père Noël ou le lapin de Pâques. Je veux juste que l'on croit en moi. »

Tous ses mensonges, Elsa ne se rendit pas compte.  
>Il prononça ses derniers mots avec une telle haine qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle n'osa même pas lui demander qui était ce fameux "Père Noël".<br>Il ne la terrifiait pas. Il représentait toutes ses anciennes peurs. Les phobies vaseuses. La peur du vide et la foule mouvante qui se pressaient tout autour d'elle. Il était effrayant de pathétisme. Elle se voyait un peu en lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, exactement ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.  
>- M'aidez à revivre dans le cœur des gens et à m'imposer à cette bande d'ahuris que l'on nomme gardiens. Faire ce que je te dis. En échange, nous ferons tout pour que l'on vous déleste de ton fardeau. Vous serez tout à fait ordinaire. Vous ne pourrais plus jamais <em>blesser ceux que vous aimez<em>. Vous vivrez heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Choisissez l'option qui vous convient. »

Ses dernières paroles firent mouche et Elsa tressaillit avec violence. Elle se senti perdue. Elle jaugea le pour, le contre, elle se perdit un peu en route. Il représentait l'obscurité et la terreur. Cela signifiait-il qu'il représentait le mal ? Ils étaient pareils, au fond. Deux monstres qui blessaient les gens. Ils n'étaient pas forcés d'être les méchants de l'histoire. N'étaient-ce pas ces dénommés gardiens qui avait attaqué le croque-mitaine selon ses dires ? N'était-ce pas Jack Frost qui avait refusé de l'aider ? Qu'en avait-elle à faire, au fond, d'une armée de chimères enfantines ? Tant qu'elle avait la possibilité de devenir une Reine normale. De ne plus blesser son peuple. De ne plus tuer personne.  
><em>Tant qu'elle n'était plus un monstre. <em>

« Promettez-moi que lorsque je reviendrais ici, je ne serais plus en mesure de blesser qui que ce soit, jeta-t-elle finalement en le vrillant de son regard trop bleu. Promettez-le et je vous aiderais. Vous avez ma parole.  
>- Vous n'aurez plus une once de glace dans le corps, dit-il avec un petit rire sans joie.<p>

Un sourire néfaste venait d'étirer les lèvres fines du croque-mitaine. Elle leva une main translucide et tremblante qui flotta un instant devant celle, austère, de Pitch. Elle finie par s'en emparer. Son regard bleu s'engonça dans les deux marécages sombres devant elle. Un rire léger s'échappa de l'homme qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

« Parfait, ma reine. Nous avons un accord. » Son sourire basculait à chaque instant vers la démence. « Ramenez vos affaire et suivez-moi. »

Il leva son bras tremblant et prononça une incantation dans une langue antique qu'elle ne reconnue pas. Une masse sombre enfla dans un coin de sa chambre. Le temps d'un clignement qu'un gigantesque trou noir soufflait à son visage toute son haleine emplie de souvenirs. Elle savait dorénavant qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de faire marche arrière. Elle ferma les yeux et attrapa quelques robes qui trainaient à ses pieds. Son diadème semblait peser milles tonnes sur son crane. Il agrippa la main délicate et la tira jusqu'au passage.

« C'est parfois désagréable, alors ne vous donnez pas la peine de crier.

Ils plongèrent dans le passage.  
>Elle se sentit transpercer par des images des sons des couleurs qui courraient dans ses veines, apparaissaient par mirages et venaient se cogner quelque part au fond d'sa poitrine. Elle se sentit tomber à la verticale. Elle tint la main de Pitch un peu plus fort, comme pour se rattacher à quelque chose de concret. Pourtant, elle se sentait nauséeuse et brusquement il lui percuta l'épaule. Lui. Cet odieux ressenti.<br>_Ce pressentiment qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon. _

Le trou noir les cracha dans la pénombre.  
>Elsa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que tout autour d'elle était désespérément sombre. Elle luisait comme une étoile bleue dans la nuit. Pitch écarta ses bras filandreux et clama tout haut.<p>

« Voici mon palais, soyez la bienvenue ma Reine. Vous trouverez peut-être le tout un peu trop sombre à votre goût. Mais vous vous y ferez vite. »

Il tournoyait dans toute sa morne austérité dans les longs couloirs de sa demeure. Elsa le suivit. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler le château d'Arendelle les longs couloirs rayés par la lumière qui arrivait à s'immiscer, les salles de bals pleines de fantomes, les couleurs chatoyantes noyées dans la terreur. Elle ferma les yeux et ses doigts blancs se crispèrent avec force. Elle pouvait pas permettre à son esprit de s'effondrer maintenant. Où les espoirs se fracasseraient. Les espoirs et ses convictions. Elle se posa la question. Évidemment ; est-ce que j'ai bien fais ? Elle se répondit qu'elle n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre.  
>Néanmoins elle s'approcha de Pitch tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le palais aux ombres menaçantes.<p>

« Quand pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ? finit-elle par laisser échapper au milieu du silence qui ne les avaient plus quittés depuis qu'ils s'étaient serrés la main.  
>- Mais vous venez d'arriver, très chère.<p>

Il lui lança un regard vaguement amusée.  
>Une boule de glace germa dans la main de la reine. Elle la lança d'un geste plein de grâce sur le croque-mitaine qui l'effleura avec menace avant de se ficher dans le mur juste derrière. Elle le plaqua sur la tapisserie élimée et rapprocha son visage du sien.<p>

« J'ai accepté de vous aider malgré l'allure douteuse de votre affaire. Mais je vous jure qu'au moindre coup bas ou quoi que ce soit du genre, je vous éliminerais de ma main. Si vous n'tenez pas vos promesses, le résultat sera le même. Vous m'avez convaincu car vous semblez être la seule lueur d'espoir qui s'présentera jamais. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à m'avoir menti.  
>- Je pensais que tout était clair entre nous, répondit Pitch d'une voix légèrement étouffée. Je vois que vous avez du caractère. Ils ne mentaient pas dans les livre en disant que votre don avait glacé jusqu'à votre personnalité. On parle de votre cœur également. »<p>

Il la repoussa et ouvrit à tâtons une porte dans son dos, plus goguenard et sinistre que jamais.

« Voilà vos quartiers, très chère. Je vous y ferais chercher. » Il parla d'une voix doucereuse avant de s'éclipser.

Elle se retrouva face à une chambre plus sombre que tout le reste. Ça n'avait rien du luxe dans lequel elle avait baigné toute son enfance. Un petit lit triste trônait dans un coin, entre une armoire et une table bringuebalante. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas défoncé et enfoui son visage dans ses mains jointes. Tout était trop sombre. Tout la compressait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus vu la lumière depuis des siècles.

Au fond, ça n'était jamais arrivé.  
>Que ses convictions lui paraissent à ce point prêtes à s'écrouler.<p>

* * *

><p>La nuit avait tout avalé.<br>Les rires, les batailles de boules de neige, le soleil un peu froid de l'hiver et puis les chants de Noël. Jake essayait de tirer un peu de repos de l'obscurité. Quelques calèches osaient déchirer le silence du village paisible. Il jouait avec son bâton de glace et ses pas ne laissaient pas de trace dans la neige fraiche. Il senti une ombre derrière lui et se retourna brusquement, un geste de menace amorcé. Il eu un rictus moqueur lorsqu'il reconnu le lapin de pâques, son boomerang levé droit vers la lune.

« Qu'est-ce que fous là, le lapin ? jeta-t-il négligemment en prenant son élan. »

Son corps se propulsa avec légèreté dans les airs. Quelques flocons vinrent rejoindre leurs congénères au pied du lapin.

« T'es encore venu m'rappeler à quel point t'es un gardien génial alors que je n'suis rien ? » Il rit. Jack était devenu amer. Un peu trop peut-être. A force d'errer depuis dix ans, il se sentait plus trop vivre. « Ou alors tu souhaites te mesurer à moi ?  
>- C'est rien de tout ça, sale gamin, grogna Bunny. On a une urgence.<br>- Tiens donc. » Jack se tourna et jaugea l'autre du regard. « Une urgence de gardiens ? C'est dommage. Je n'en suis pas un. » Il chuchota férocement.

Le malaise enfla, pesant.

- La Fée des dents a été enlevée, finit par lâcher Bunny entre ses dents serrés. Je sais que tu tiens à elle. Et je sais aussi que – même si ça me brise le cœur de te l'avouer – que sans toi, nous risquons de tous disparaître. Alors suis-moi et fais pas d'histoire inutiles. »

Bunny plongea dans un terrier qu'il venait faire d'apparaitre.  
>Jack Frost eu un mouvement d'hésitation avant de s'engouffrer à sa suite.<p>

* * *

><p>D'accord, ne me tuez pas.<br>Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard que j'ai accumulée sur cette fanfiction & j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.  
>Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'avais un peu oublié Elsa &amp; Jack, entre ma vie personnelle, mes études qui m'envahissent un peu &amp; tout ce qui s'ensuit. Mais je suis de retour, bien décidée à continuer cette fanfic (que j'avais publié sur un coup de tête... ACHEVEZ-MOI). Durant ces vacances je vais tenter d'avoir un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu pour vous offrir encore un chapitre ou deux &amp; j'espère sincèrement y arriver ! je le peux !<p>

je voudrais sincèrement vous remerciez pour tous vos gentils reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. J'ai répondu à certains d'entre vous en privé, & si jamais vous avez des questions sur l'histoire, sur n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à me les poser & j'y répondrais dans le chapitre suivant. je ne pensais pas obtenir le moindre succès en publiant cette fanfic & je suis vraiment vraiment touchée :cc merci à tous je vous aime beaucoup beaucoup.

donc pour parler de ce chapitre ; j'imagine que certains seront assez choqués (je ne sais pas) de voir Elsa s'allier avec Pitch pour son intérêt personnel. Bon, d'accord, oui, j'aime pas les personnages tout lisse tout beau. & je pense qu'Elsa est assez cool comme méchante. & j'aime bien ce duo ; Pitch-Elsa. Ca fait très duo de bandit. JE RACONTE N'IMPORTE QUOI. enfin j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas & que vous ne trouvez pas que je fais n'importe quoi avec nos deux amours.  
>snif.<p>

J'espère que vos fêtes se sont très bien passées & je vous fais d'énormes bisous.


End file.
